Where I belong
by Megan73092
Summary: Bella is in an accident causes her to lose her memory, she's abducted and trained to become an Assassin for the competing agency to Cullen Enterprises which Edward and his family run. Bella and the Cullen's have know each other all their lives but Bella doesn't remember any of them. How will Edward deal with Bella running from him? Will she ever remember? Violence/Lemons.
1. ch 1 waking up

**Authors Note:**

 **Summary: Bella is in an accident causes her to lose her memory, she's abducted and trained to become an Assassin for the competing agency to Cullen Enterprises which Edward and his family run. Bella and the Cullen's have known each other all their lives but Bella doesn't remember any of them. How will Edward deal with Bella running from him? Will she ever remember? Violence/Lemons.**

 **Note: Hi guys, this is my first try at fanfiction so take it easy on me, I will try my absolute best. I thought it would be fun to do kind of a Bourne Identity twist/ Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Both are a couple of favorites of mine. My story will have romance, none of that lonely crap Jason Bourne does lol. Jacob fans you probably will not want to read, I like Jake in twilight to an extent but this is an Edward and Bella story. There will be violence (fighting/killings- no rape!) and lots of Lemons.**

 **Also, keep in mind- I am not an Assassin, or in the mob, or some crazy gangster. I'm just a boring house wife that is addicted to Fanfiction. So that being said I will try to make the story as entertaining but as real as possible.**

 **I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT: I simply like to play around with the characters the great Stephanie Meyer created.**

 **? POV**

I've had a lot of feelings these past two months- Anger, sadness, grief, more anger, confusion but I think the most terrifying and accurate feeling I've had is just feeling lost. Don't get me wrong these past six months I've had my fair share of feeling alone but ever since I started having my "dreams" or flashbacks as I now know they are. I've never felt so alone in my life, I'm sure of it. I just can't get over the feeling like I belong somewhere- to someone. I had a life, a story, happiness. I just know it, and they took it away from me.

I guess I'll start from where I can remember since who knows how much of my dreams are just that- dreams.

I woke up in a dark room on the floor, only light coming in was from under the metal door across from me. I tried to sit up slowly but every part of my body ached, I was sure I had a few broken ribs, cuts and it felt as if I was bruised from head to toe. I was dressed in what looked like a hospital gown.

My first thought was "where am I" and How did I get here. As I laid there trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness I started trying to remember what happed to me. I thought the best thing was to put myself where I last remember but I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember where I lived, where I was, when I was taken to this place, what I was doing, or who I was with. I started to panic not being able to see anyone or anything in my past. I couldn't even remember my own name. I don't know if I ever had an anxiety attack but that's the best way to describe what was happening to me right then.

Right when I thought it couldn't get any worse there was a loud noise from outside the door that seemed to stun me into silence, gone with the anxiety and replaced was an alert feeling. I remember thinking how strange. The door swung open and two men walked in, while one stayed at the door watching me the other placed what seemed to be a tray of food and water. Until then I didn't realize how thirsty I actually was. Both men seemed to be surprised that I was awake and sitting up. They seemed to be calculating waiting for something. It was a few minutes of this silent staring/glaring match we seemed to be in the middle of until the man at the door moved aside to let a very tall dark skinned man with dark short hair and huge arms. I immediately knew he was in charge of the two silent idiots who seemed to shift uncomfortably when he walked in. The huge guy cocked his head to the side and took a step towards me. I immediately shot up the wall I was against, surprised at myself for being able to move that quickly considering how much sitting up hurt a few minutes ago.

My sudden movement seemed to surprise all three men since their eyes widened just the slightest until they composed themselves again. Big guy as I know referred to in my head stopped his movement and just grinned at me seeming pleased with my sudden defensive posture. I could feel my lips curl and what I could only describe a growl like sound forming in the back of my throat. This seemed to only amuse the big guy further as he started to chuckle quietly to himself. I started to actively think of ways to kill this man, which should have terrified me considering I couldn't say my name if asked so how the hell did I know that I could do anything to the huge muscle man that looked as if he could kill someone with his bare hands. Strangely enough I felt confident, don't get it wrong there was three of these morons surrounding me right then so I was still scared shitless. I didn't think I would get far if I attacked this man with dumb and dumber standing behind him.

I was pulled out of my crazy ass killing/ plotting thoughts when big guy spoke "Hello I'm Jacob, I'm so glad to finally see you awake, we were worried about you, how are you feeling?"

I just narrowed my eyes, _how do you think fuckstick?_

Okay so apparently I said that aloud as he just threw his head back and evilly laughed. He seemed to sober himself up and narrowed his eyes slightly. This guy seriously had some kind of multiple personality shit going on. "Don't test me, eat, drink and rest up we start tomorrow your obviously ready" he said looking me up and down slowly. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up at the creepy way he was looking at me.

As he turned to walk out I seemed not to be able to control my outburst "what do you mean we start tomorrow, where am I? I want to go home!" I seethed.

He slowly turned around with a grin and that same evil gleam in his eye, it seemed I was not in on some kind of inside joke he had going on in his head.

"And where would home be?" he asked as if knowing the answer already. I could feel the panic starting up again but tried my best to remain unfazed by his comment. His grin widened letting me know I was not fooling him. "This is your home now, I suggest you get used to it, rest up your gonna need it" He finished walking out the door. The two morons I temporarily forgot were still in the room followed him out slamming the door shut, leaving me alone with the darkness again.

I immediately slide down the wall to the floor. I felt I wanted to scream, cry, throw things. It seemed a little strange to me that I only thought about what was to come to me tomorrow in passing, my main thoughts revolved around trying to remember who I was and If I had anyone that would be looking for me. I felt that I did which made me all the more frustrated as I could not picture them in my mind.

My life took a dramatic ass turn after that night, I didn't see much of Jacob but I always knew he was watching. The 2 weeks were absolutely brutal, I was beaten tortured, starved. I know this was the "Breaking me in" faze of my training. At this point I had no dreams or flash backs of my past just nightmares of what was happening during the day seemed to torment me at night too.

After exactly 15 days since I "woke up" I was moved to the living quarters. There I met several other girls and men going through the same fate as me but they seemed to always be talking about their past and home life's. I couldn't understand why I was the only one still unable to remember who I was.

We were trained all day and night. Everything you could think of we learned, I was turned out to be quite the assassin only a few months in, which let me know I have done this before on some level. I don't know how or why but it seemed like instinct on most of the stuff we did. Jacob and his men seemed to know more about my past than they would let on which irritated me to no end, the story that I was told was that I was an orphan with no family which is why I was recruited. This of course made no damn sense since most of the shit we would learn I would already know or pick up easily. The other "subjects" didn't seem to have the experience that was imbedded in me. I was taught I was sure of it but Jacob would only laugh and tell me I was just special. The creep would always look at me like a hung the fuckin moon. _Disgusting_.

Four months after "waking up" I was the best in every category, including the instructors. Jacob was too much of a pussy to ever train with us, I was always itching to get my hands on him. I doubt I would have been able to not kill him if I did though.

I knew I was just biting my time until they let their guard down so I could get out of there. I robotically did everything that was asked of me. In their eyes I was the perfect subject which seemed to only make Jacob fall in love with me more. I was running out of time.

Okay okay, so the assholes almost got me. I started to think that maybe going out on my own would be bad. If I couldn't even remember where to go or who to go home to so what did it matter right? I was well fed and cared for after my "breaking point" and I was getting good at what I did. Trained Assassins were eventually let out to live and traveled all around the world for jobs and paid ridiculous amount of money to be at the Agencies beck and call when they need them. I had the feeling that's not what Jacob had planned for me, and I was not down for what I thought that ass wanted.

The day I really thought what it would be like to stay at the agency was the night I had my first dream.

 _I was sitting in a classroom filled with kids, I didn't seem to belong there. The bell rang and I gathered my books and started walking to the cafeteria keeping my head down._

 _I found a seat at the pack of the room and I quickly took it before it filled up and I would have to sit next to other students. I could hear the whispers directing towards me- the new kid when the seat next to me was pulled out harshly and down plopped was a small pixie like girl with short black spiky hair and bright blue eyes._

 _I instinctively scooted away from the weird crazy girl who was looking at me with a strange faraway look. Her eyes seemed to kind of glaze over. She then nodded like she decided on something. She seemed to snap out of it eventually and scooted closer to me and smiled at me showing her perfectly straight white teeth. I couldn't help but smile back at this crazy little girl staring up at me._

 _"Hi I'm Alice" she exclaimed. She seemed not to be able to control the excitement in her voice. she continued on not giving me the chance to say anything or introduce myself "I just started here last month, you must be new. What grade are you in? The same as me? I'm in the 7th grade. I'm so glad your finally here I've been sitting by myself for the past few weeks. Where did you move from? Do you like your classes? I love mine but my biology class is super boring. My mother says I have to take it anyways, which is stupid since I'll probably have to take it in high school. What class to you have next? Are you gonna eat your food?" She said rushed out in all one breath._

 _I just looked at her like she was insane, she asked me several question but never stopped talking so I could answer them, it seemed Alice had so sort of caffeine addiction. She seemed to realize I was a little overwhelmed by her talking attack that she immediately had a look of concern and remorse on her face._

 _"Oh I'm sorry. My family always tells me I can be a little much at first. I just know that were gonna be best friends, I know this since I'm usually never wrong about my feelings." she continued smiling at me until she looked down at her lap and mumbled "I'm sorry I'm just excited to meet you"._

 _I chuckled at her worried expression that she ruined our meeting I figured to put her out of her misery as I started to like this little pixie more and more and could see becoming friends with her._

 _"Hi Alice" I said and her whole face brighten up._

I woke up after that gasping for air in the middle of the bed. Wondering what the hell just happened. I didn't dare to hope that my memory was suddenly coming back so I past it off as seeing something on T.V and just having a strange dream about it. That didn't last long as I continued to have these dreams of Alice, they were always different. After that first night I hardly had full conversations with her in my dreams, it was more of pictures and simple glimpses of us growing up together. I had them every night. After a couple weeks I was certain the were memories. Alice was my friend, we grew up together, I loved her. I found myself missing Alice even though I never remember seeing her in person.

My "turning point" as I like to call it was one of the most vivid dreams of Alice, it wasn't a memory I knew that. She was talking to me in one of the living quarters in the Agency.

 _"Your giving up" she stated not a question. Somehow I knew she was talking about my expectance of my new life. I just looked down at my lap almost feeling ashamed._

 _"Well you can't, I need you". She said, tears in her eyes. I never seen Alice anything but happy. "We all need you" she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her._

 _My head snapped up at that "What do you mean all, is there more of you Alice?"_

 _She just smiled and hugged me "Don't give up, he needs you Bella." she whispered._

Yes. I learned my name that night or rather remembered it. Jacob gave me the name of "B" at the agency. I know how original right?

I left the Agency only four months after "waking up". The night I left one of the other subjects who was there before me helped me escape. She was able to come and go as she pleased so helping me was easy for her. Unfortunately, I made it out, she didn't. She was killed because of me that night. Bree was the only real friend I had besides my dreams of Alice.

So that brings me here to today. I've been on the run for two months now. Hiding, killing anyone of Jacobs goons he sends my way. I haven't killed anyone on any of his "jobs" or in training. Believe me, they wanted me to but I never felt right about it. Killing anyone that is involved with Jacob I have no problem with. I actually find a little peace with it.

I've made a few friends along the way. There's no limit of enemies Jacob has. I go by "Bella" now. I want that fucker to know I know home is not with him. That I am not his "creation or property" as he would call me. I know there's just a matter of time before I get caught or get myself killed. But really there's no turning back now.

I had several different dreams of Alice along with glimpses other people since that night, Alice is the clearest and the only one that I get to talk to. She's always talks about _him_ now. Always telling me, He needs me and misses me. That he loves me.

I don't know who he is but I know I need to find out. I need to find him. I need to avenge Bree. I need to find home. I need to see Alice. But first things first I need to kill Jacob Black.

 **Note: There it is Chapter #1. I hope you guys like it so far, I had a lot more fun than I thought I would writing it. I know you guys knew it was Bella's POV but I tried to keep a secret as long as possible lol. Please leave comments and reviews. I do have a set way I want the story to go but it's always fun to hear other ideas from you all. Follow the story I will post as often as possible for you guys. As soon as its written Ill post it.**

 **Edward POV will enter soon. I will switch off back and forth. Will be most Bella but I always enjoy reading what our Edward thinks.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. ch 2 The Cullen's

**I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT**

 **Get the story of the CULLENS in this chapter and see Edward flashback meeting Bella for the first time.**

 **Ages of characters-**

 **Edward: 28**

 **Bella: 23**

 **Emmet: 26**

 **Rose: 27**

 **Alice: 23**

 **Jasper: 27**

 **Chapter 2**

 **EPOV**

It's difficult for someone like me to settle down. Not because of my looks or personality. Of course, my family would disagree with the personality part always saying I'm a moody prick.

No I say it's difficult because of what I do and what my family does. Here is goes. I'm an assassin. A trained killer. Don't get it wrong, I don't go around just killing people for the hell of it. My family and I are the professionals, hired to eliminate a threat for different government and non- government agencies. Even though only a few of us are the ones that actually pull the trigger we all have a special role in how the company operates.

A lot of people would tell you that I never had a choice of this life I live because of who my father is but that couldn't be further from the truth. Carlisle has always given my siblings and I an option to not do what he does. Honestly, it was never really a choice, I always felt like I belonged here and felt at peace with what I did. I mean I don't have a complex or anything but Cullen Enterprises has put an end to a lot of evil in the world. Sure we might be a little evil too, but I never said we were perfect, far from it.

My grandfather and my father started the company long before I was born. My grandfather is not with us anymore but Carlisle is alive and well although he doesn't do many jobs anymore. He retired a few years back apparently to spend time with my mother. What a load of shit! Carlisle is at Cullen HQ every damn day telling us all what to do. My mother Esme is the only one that seems to be able to put him in his place.

Carlisle met Esme after he was shot and rushed to the ER. Esme at the time was still in her residency, but was able to take care of him. Took him a while to work up the courage to ask her out thinking she was too good for him, which of course she was. After Esme stormed in his room the day he was being released and demanded to know if he was going to just leave her there or not. I won't go into the dirty details of what happened next as I throw up every time this story has been told to me but let's just say they've been together ever since.

My brother Emmet had it a little easier. He met Rose when we were in college. They got together freshmen year and she's been working with us since then.

Rose is just as involved in the family as the rest of us. Emmet hates her to get physically involved in jobs unless absolutely necessary but Rose is our Tech guy or woman in this case. The girl can in hack into about anything. Extremely handy in our business.

Jasper is Rose's twin and we met him in college that same year. He's a crazy fucker if he gets mad enough or if someone touches Alice but overall he brings the calm to our crazy. I guess I would call him the more level headed one in our family. Jasper didn't meet Alice until she was a sophomore in college and she came home on her break. I swear that was the only time I wanted to kill my best friend, he looked at her as if she hung the fucking moon but was still four years older than her and she was my baby sister so of course me and Emmet had a problem with that.

Jasper and I went through women like water when we were in college, so that was definitely not going to happen to my baby sister. So again, at first I had my doubts but it eventually changed when I noticed he wouldn't even look at the girls anymore once Alice went back to school. That little shit started taking vacation days and jobs conveniently close to Alice and I caught him on the phone with her a few times. Of course Rose and Esme covered for his ass but What shocked the hell out of us all was when Carlisle stood up for Jasper and Alice saying it was time for me and Emmet to remove the stick up our asses. He saw what I didn't at the time, they were meant to be together and Jasper would do anything to make Alice happy. Still didn't stop him from threatening Jasper, telling him in detail what he was going to do to him if he made his baby girl cry.

Alice is different all together, she doesn't involve herself in jobs, I'm sure Jasper would not allow that even if she wanted to. Her job as she puts it is to keep us all "normal". She's our planner, makes sure we do not lose ourselves in our work and continue to spend time with each other. Don't underestimate Alice, the girl is tiny but lethal. Of course she kind of has to be with family like us. It gives us peace of mind knowing she can take care of herself on the rare occasions she's not with one of us.

Alice also over sees the legitimate side of our business along with Esme. "We can't just kill people" as they always put it. Cullen Enterprises makes quite the pretty penny with several investment businesses and of course the "security" business we operate. Keeps the officials off our backs and the general public none the wiser.

My life as always seemed crazy to the outside person but I've known no different. But one thing is for sure we can't trust anyone. Letting someone in can be dangerous, fatal even. Each one of my siblings have found their other halves. They just knew, never even questioned it. I love my sister and brother in-law and I trust them with my life literally on a daily basis but I did have my doubts in the beginning. Love at first sight didn't exist; I wasn't even sure I truly believed in love at all. But to completely give yourself over to another human being with no question at all? How ridiculous.

My family has always joked around with each other saying we all mate for life, we fall hard and fast. That it is a gift, sounded like a fuckin curse to me. All that idiotic thinking changed the second I met my Bella.

Obviously we were extremely careful about who we brought in to the family. According to Alice, Bella knew about us which did not go over well with me and my father but what was done was done. Bella had to be brought in or killed and killing Bella was not an option to Alice and Esme and of course Jasper. I knew that pussy visited Alice at school. Alice told Bella about the family right before they graduated high school claiming that just because school ends does not mean her friendship ends. She also wanted Bella under Cullen protection as they were leaving for school together.

Alice met Bella when they were in the 7th or 8th grade and were friends for years before I ever met her. I Always knew of her since Alice would not stop talking about her but I didn't actually meet her until her and Alice's college graduation party.

 _(flashback)_

" _I can't believe you let Alice do all this" Emmet smirked._

" _You know your sister; she's not done until my credit card catches on fire" Carlisle laughed out then downed his drink._

 _I just chuckled looking around the ridiculously large heavily decorated ballroom we were standing in. My sister never did anything half ass, that was for sure. I'm sure this night was costing my Dad a couple hundred thousand not that he couldn't afford that but the months on end of Alice planning this damn thing had us all staying away from the house. Emmet and I had literally come to blows over who was doing a two weeks' job out of the house._

" _Look at Jasper" Emmet pointed to the large crowd of people congratulating my sister with Jasper plastered to her side smiling tightly, not at all comfortable in the situation as Alice paraded him around as her "future husband"._

" _I think his balls are in her little clutch or whatever the fuck is that thing she's holding" he continued amused with himself._

" _Where's Rose Emmet?" I asked with my brow raised as he immediately stopped laughing and gulped. We started busting up laughing at that. We all knew that Emmet was more whipped then anyone. I've seen this guy kill with his bare hands but one look from Rose could have him crumble. The irony was not lost on me._

" _shut up" he grumbled. I just smirked. Don't get me wrong I made fun of Jasper all the time for that shit but could not pass up on fucking with Emmett especially in front of Dad._

" _Edward you here!" I heard my sister exclaim from behind me._

" _Hey Allie, congratulations" I hugged her tightly. I always missed Alice even if I haven't seen her for a day. She was hyper and a bit much sometimes but she was hard not to love for it._

" _I'm so glad we're all here together, did everything go okay?" she asked quietly. Alice hardly wanted a play by play of the jobs we would do but she would always ask this from time just to make sure we were all okay._

" _Of course, you know not to worry about him" Carlisle said pulling her into his embrace for his hundredth congratulations hug to her. "Where's my Bella?" he asked her looking around over the top of her head. That's the weird thing about my Dad, he was overly pissed when he found out Bella was told about the family but apparently after he met Bella he was completely over it, always asking if she was okay and if she needed anything. I knew Esme loved her but to get Carlisle to approve of you was a shocker._

" _Oh she's around here somewhere I told her she was going to finally meet my brothers" she said looking around. "there she is, BELLA!" she waved over to the spot she was before._

 _I looked to where she was waving and I swear all the air left my lungs, I felt like I've been kicked in the stomach. I felt my jaw drop as I watched the famous Bella Swan walking over to Alice. I've seen pictures of Bella before around Alice's room and the house and always thought she was a very pretty girl. But the goddesses walking towards me was so beautiful I thought I was seeing things._

 _She was wearing a very short dark royal blue dress that showed off her long legs that where only defined by the sky high pumps she was rocking. The dress was strapless that let me see her shoulders and her long neck. She had this porcelain light skin that I was just dying to run my tongue over. I saved her face for last seemly almost entranced by her long chestnut brown hair with what seemed like it had a red hint to it when the light hit it just right. It was swept to the side with loose curls that bounced with every step she took. Her hair looked so soft I could feel my fingers twitch around my drink wanting to reach out and test my theory._

 _I finally pulled my eyes from her luscious body to finally look at her face and I could feel my chest tighten. Her lips were full and pouty with her bottom lip slightly larger than the top. Her perfect heart shaped face held a cute button nose and of course the best for last- big deep chocolate brown eyes that were currently bored into mine. Just when I thought her face couldn't get any better she blushed and when I say blush I mean her face turned bright pink and she looked down biting on her bottom lip lightly. I could feel my cock come to life at that image wanting to be the one to be biting that lip while I pounded into…_

" _EDWARD!" my sister pulled me out of my crazy sexual fantasies with the beauty who was now looking at me amused. "I've been calling your name for like a minute" she smirked at me seeming to see through the casually look I was trying to pull off and failing at the moment. "Meet Bella, Bella this is my oldest brother Edward" she introduced us finally._

" _Hello Bella" I breathed stepping closer to her causing her to have to look up to me, loving how short she was even with her sexy ass heels on. Fuck she smelt so good I wanted to bury my face into her hair and breath her in all the more._

" _Edward" my name never sounding so good before coming out of her gorgeous mouth as she put her hand in my outstretched one. I felt like an electric shock went through my body as I finally touched her for the first time and grinned at her shocked expression as she obviously felt it too. And then she made my world all the better and smiled at me widely showing off her perfect white teeth. I remember just thinking "fuck they were right, it is a gift"._

 _(end flashback)_

 **Note: So there it is, Chapter 2. I know you guys wanted a little more suspense with Bella considering how Chapter 1 ended, but be patient- it is defiantly coming.**

 **I had to give you guys a back story on the Cullen's. I tried a different Esme for this story because of course we needed the doctor and how do you like a female as the tech guy ;-)**

 **Of course added a little of Bella and Edward at the end which was fun even though it was in "flashback" form. How Edward currently feels about Bella missing and what he's doing to get her back will come too. Working on Chapter 3 and will be posted later today or tomorrow so follow for that. Thanks**


End file.
